kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Flush with Power
Flush with Power is the eighty-second episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 7, 2000. The episode was written by Alex Gregory and Peter Huyck, and directed by Allan Jacobsen. Synopsis A severe drought strikes Arlen, and water management becomes a major issue in the Hill family. Hank then finds out that Bobby is taking a bath and broke the water rule implemented by Hank; annoyed, Hank takes a bucket full of water back. As Hank goes to withdraw the water used for Bobby's bath he had stumbled upon, a employee from the water company explains to Hank that the family still has not saved enough water. To much of Hank's disappointment, he is recommended new lo-flow toilets that are being delivered for free by the water company. As the employee leaves, Hank then notices Kahn's yard to be pristine and still green. Confused and shocked, Hank then decides to order the new toilets to save his lawn. But as excited as he was the toilets arrived, hoping that his lawn would be saved, he is unhappy to find that he must flush the toilets more than once. That evening, Peggy had flushed 6 times and yet the toilet did not remove the waste. Hank, after claiming the lo-flow toilets are not saving any water, decides to get back high-flow toilets. Meanwhile, Bobby leaves Connie's room through the window after being helped with his math homework. But before he continues home, he notices that Kahn is bribing the same water company employee that stopped by at the Hills' residence the previous day. Bobby then returns to the Souphanousinphone residence, after Connie and Minh leave, in his bathrobe. Kahn is shocked to find that Bobby knows about the bribe and is blackmailed in exchange for baths and front door privileges. At Mega-lo mart, Hank attempts to get high-flow toilets, only to find out that the board of zoning and resources illegalized selling and installation of high-flows. Hank then takes the matter to the board, only to be told by Chairman Hashaway, who is in charge of the board, that he must be a board member to initiate a discussion about the toilets. When Hank returns, Peggy explains to tell Hank that she is a veteran in PTA meetings and is familiar with all the rules and customs in such meetings. Hank then decides to become a board member to remove the lo-flows. Hank's lawn is worsening and is in desperate need of water. Meanwhile, Hank is admired by Dale and Bill and is asked to use his power for their advantages. In Hank's first board meeting, Dale proposes the construction of an electric fence and guard tower, only to be berated and rejected by Hank. Hank then proposes to the board about the lo-flows and is suddenly told that the board had "reviewed" such matters and is in careful consideration. After the meeting, Chairman Hashaway attempts to bribe Hank some high-flow toilets, only to be rejected with Hank knowing it is illegal to do so. Hashaway then decides to take the matters further by enlisting Dale for some personal matters. The next day, as Bobby is getting ready to bathe, he notices Hank is becoming increasingly desperate and soon resorting to freezer shavings to save his lawn. Sympathetic, Bobby, at 3 AM, wakes up and uses Kahn's water to save the lawn, only to stopped by Kahn and to be revoked of the bath and front door privileges in the previous agreement. In the morning, Hank and Bobby notice the lawn is starting to become greener; Bobby waters the lawn again the second time, only in the morning, Hashaway stops by and hands Hank photos of Bobby watering the lawn with Kahn's water. Hank confronts Bobby and is unhappy to hear that Kahn is bribing the employee at the water company and that Hashaway is threatening to blackmail Hank. Hank then watches his lawn die, but soon notices that Dale is using a ladder as a temporary guard tower. Dale soon gives away that he was hired by Hashaway to spy on Hank in exchange for the permission to build the electric fence and tower he proposed. Hank angrily tears up the agreement, with Dale taking back what he said at the meeting before. Later, Bobby then goes back to meet Connie, only to hide from Kahn in the bathroom. Soon, Bobby slips while hiding and realizes the lo-flow toilets come from a company Hashaway owns. But before Bobby can share the information with Hank, he explains to Hank that he lost the front door privileges to save the lawn, which Hank accepts more than before. In the next board meeting, Hank explains his actions and the photos that Hashaway was about to show, and promises to resign after the following meeting. Hank then discusses that the new lo-flow toilets, that were made mandatory by law, were allowing Hashaway to make a profit from his company. But the board refuses and still sides with Hashaway, not owning low-flows themselves and they are all friends. Peggy then, before Hank can make an decision, advises Hank to stand and conduct a filibuster, which would force the board members to use the bathrooms fixed with low-flows. Soon, the plan is seen working, as all the board member grow discontent by the toilets and demand that the high-flows be bought back. The board then sides with Hank and orders the removal of all lo-flows, with the exception of Hashaway, who left the meeting angrily, being out of a considerable profit. The meeting adjourns and Peggy explains that Hank will be thanked as each toilet flushes. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Earl *Nate Hashaway (cameo) *Ed Burnett (cameo) *Violet Wilson (cameo) *Earl Petchesky (cameo) *Fritz Kushak (cameo) *J.J. (cameo) Non Speaking Character *Connie Souphanousinphone Trivia * This episode was the subject of Austin White's March 19, 2012 article, Hank Hill vs. the Bureaucrats * The bathroom Peggy exits from in the beginning of the episode is not seen in any other episodes. In other episodes, the door to the den (Luanne's room) is next to the corner of the wall. However in this episode, the den is to the left of the bathroom and the bathroom is next to the corner of the wall. Stinger Quote * Hank: (toilet flushes) Still? Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes that involve Crime Category:Episodes starring Hank